


Darkness [Rewrite in progress]

by WhyIOtta



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, How do I tag?, I can’t tag, I don’t know what this is, It’s not human blood, Mentions of Blood, Reader Insert, Sort Of, also, bodies, hi, i just, idk - Freeform, it’s...a test?, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIOtta/pseuds/WhyIOtta
Summary: You can’t move.Can’t breatheBut that doesn’t matter, does it?You couldn’t breathe before. Why now?
Relationships: None





	Darkness [Rewrite in progress]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic  
> Sorry if it sucks

It’s dark.

Dark, cold and wet.

The sound of liquid dripping onto a surface is all you can hear.

The faint shadows of discarded bodies is all you can see.

The wet and sticky blood on hard ground is all you can feel.

  
The must of death is all you can smell.

An odd metallic flavor is all you can taste.

You can’t move.

_Can’t breathe_

But that doesn’t matter, does it?

You couldn’t breathe before. Why now?

Finally, your “eyes” adjust to the darkness.

You scan your surroundings.

Your in a room.   
  
there is a door.

the door is locked.

The lock requires a code.

_Running diagnostic_

You let out a sigh.

The fall only damaged your right leg.

You can move now.

Your joints creak from lack of usage.

how long were you out? 

You’re standing now.

You can see more bodies now.

Your hands move to your face.

_Take it off. Take it off. TAKE IT OFF._

...

  
It’s gone now.

You can’t see anymore.

_Good_

you take a hesitant step forward.

...

You are back on the ground now.

What did you even trip on?

**_A body._ **

_Shut up._

You know it’s true.

You stand again.

Perhaps you should’ve kept it on.

It doesn’t matter now.

You heard the wires snap.

You broke it.

**_They aren’t going to like this_ **

_..._

_I know._

You consider your next move.

You lay down on your front.

_**This is stupid** _

_No it’s not_

You crawl forward. Sliding over the many, many, bodies.

_Stress levels: 78%_

  
  


...

how long has it been?

_Exactly thirteen minutes._

The room didn’t seem this big befo-

You ran into something.

Something cold and hard.

A wall?

_**Yes** _

Is the door here?

You feel around. 

**_Yes_ **

You pull yourself up using a keypad.

You are leaning on the door now.

_Scanning for possible codes_

You feed the information into your hand

There is only a quiet _click_ before the door is swung open.

...

_Stop laughing._

_**I can’t.** _

You’ve fallen again.

The ground here is hard, yet, comfortable.

**_Lies_ **

The ground here is also uncomfortable

There are sounds of bird song and of faraway cars.

Perhaps there is a highway. Or a road.

You push yourself up.

_Stress levels: 66%_

_**ONWARD!** _

_Stop shouting._

**_NO!_ **

  
This is going to be a long walk back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
